Alone Time
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Dolly helps Buzz and Jessie find that perfect spot for them to be alone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I've been holding off posting this story for a while, just 'cuz I'm always paranoid I'm gonna lose a reader due to the new things I try. But if there's one thing I've learned from my Twitter buddies, it's that there are no boundaries when it comes to Buzz and Jessie, lol. Anyways, I'm pretty satisfied with this story, so I'm gonna post it before I chicken out again. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Toy Story or any of its characters.

* * *

"Hey, Buzz," Jessie called, bounding over to the space toy.

He smiled. "Hey, Jess."

"I know it's a little late, but I just wanted to thank you again for saving me."

"S-saving you?"

"You know, during Bonnie's playtime?" She said. "If not for you, I might have been a pancake on them tracks."

Buzz gave her a crooked grin. "Oh, it was nothing." He was a bit confused, of course. Jessie always hated when Bonnie made her the damsel in distress in her games. He looked at Jessie closely and noticed one of her eyebrows were slightly raised, as if she were waiting for something.

Then he remembered that during said playtime, after he 'saved' her, the little girl had Jessie save _him_. "Oh, and thanks to you, too!" He practically blurted.

Jessie giggled, leaning closer to him. "Happy to oblige, space ranger." Then within mere seconds, she closed the short distance between them, kissing Buzz softly on the lips.

He felt his face go red as she wrapped her arms around his neck. But, instead of the kiss ending there, like it usually did, it instead deepened; eliciting a muffled groan from Buzz.

He pulled away. "Jessie.."

She shook her head and pressed their lips together once again. She then untangled her arms from his neck and brought them to his shoulders. Her hands slowly made their way down his arms, her fingers lightly brushing against each dent on his plastic skin.

She felt his body slightly tense when her fingers found the button on his right arm. She gave a small grin against his lips and ran her fingers gently over the button, teasingly.

When he suddenly broke the kiss, Jessie realized she went too far. "Sorry. I didn't mean to..." She trailed off, tugging at her braid.

"It's not that," Buzz admitted, as he was obviously enjoying himself. "It's just..." He looked around them, to make sure nobody was listening. "It's neither the time nor the place for us to.." He coughed into his hand.

"Oh," She said, blinking at him. "Okay, so when _is_ the right time and place?"

He looked at her for a moment and his face fell. He gave a big sigh, pulled her hands away from her hair and squeezed them gently. "Jess, we're _toys_. We always seem to be around one another, all the time." He emphasized the word 'we' to show he was talking about the entire room, not just the two of them. "We'll never have time to be alone."

"But-"

He dropped her hands. "I'm sorry."

When he walked off, Jessie just stood there for a moment, letting the moment wash over her. She wasn't sure if she should be angry or sad. Then, after a few moments of pacing, she settled on the first emotion, and stomped her way across the room, over to Woody.

"Woody, can I talk to you for a second?"

He turned around and smiled. "Sure, Jess, what is it?"

"_Alone_?"

Woody blinked. "Oh." He faced Dolly again, whom he'd just been having a conversation with and gave a small shrug.

She waved it off. "You guys go on ahead. We'll talk again later."

Jessie nodded a thank you and pulled the cowboy doll aside. As soon as she was sure they were alone, in a secluded corner of the room, she released his grip on him. Woody continued to stare at her, a confused expression on his face, while Jessie tried to decide how to start.

"Jess?"

"Okay, Woody," She began, slowly. "I hate to bring this up – bring _her_ up – but I'm desperate."

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, is everything okay?"

Her hands found her braid again. "You and Bo were really close. I know that. And I know you two used to spend a lot time alone away from the rest of us plenty of times, so I gotta ask: where and when did you go?"

Woody's eyes went wide, but he seemed more embarrassed then upset. "Well, we usually went off together at night, o-or when Andy's family was going to be out for a while." He rubbed the back of his neck. "But I can't really help you with where, since that was back at Andy's house."

"Oh," She paused, feeling suddenly stupid. "Right."

"I can help," A voice suddenly joined in. It was Dolly. It only took the new toys about a week to realize she was no stranger when it came to eavesdropping.

Jessie quickly shook her head, her cheeks flooding with color. "N-no, that's okay."

Dolly smirked. "I wasn't asking." Then she grabbed the cowgirl's hand and led her away.

She turned to face her male counterpart who seemed to be holding in a chuckle. Jessie frowned at him and attempted to keep up with her leader.

When Dolly was sure Jessie was following her, she released her hand. "So, you need some time alone. You're not getting tired of us already, are ya, cowgirl?"

Jessie almost froze in place. "Oh no, it's not that. I just-"

"I'm kidding," The rag-doll smiled. By now, they were out in the hallway. "And I understand. Just because we're toys doesn't mean we don't have needs, urges."

The taller of the two dolls felt her cheeks burn again. This wasn't exactly the easiest subject to talk about. Especially with one of her new friends. "R-right."

"Plus, I can't blame you for wanting some alone time with that space ranger of yours," Dolly grinned. "He is quite handsome."

Jessie tried to smile. "Yeah, he's great." She attempted to change the subject. "So, where are we going?"

"Where do you think?" The rag-doll asked. "To find that perfect private getaway for you and Buzz."

"And where is that?"

"Just a bit farther - you'll see."

"Do the other toys know about this place?" Jessie asked after a moment.

"Just me and Chuckles."

"Chuckles?"

Dolly grinned. "Yeah, we used to be...somewhat of an item."

"Really?" Jessie didn't mean to sound so surprised. It wasn't that she couldn't picture the two together. After she and Buzz - a cowgirl and a space ranger - got together, nothing seemed impossible anymore.

It was the fact that Dolly had said "used to be". The cowgirl was sure the only things that ever seemed to separate toys were yard sales and garbage trucks.

It was the rag-doll's turn to blush. "Yeah, we were quite the couple. But after a while, Chuckles didn't stay in Bonnie's room anymore. For whatever reason, he started spending most of his time on the kitchen windowsill. It was his 'spot', if you will.

"Bonnie still brought him over during playtime, but right when she was done, he was returned to his spot by the window. It was harder to make time to see him then, so we decided to be just friends. No big deal."

"Oh."

"Anyways, before that happened, there was a place we used to sneak off to to be alone." Dolly turned to Jessie. "All toy couples need a spot to be together, away from the group. It can get a bit uncomfortable for the rest of us when two toys start getting mushy around each other - trust me.

"Those Potatoheads' don't seem to mind, though. It's been taking all my strength not to yell, 'get another room!' when they get that way, you know?"

Jessie laughed and nodded.

"I'm surprised you and Buzz didn't have one back at Andy's."

"Well, we weren't very..close, then."

"Ah." Dolly nodded, letting the subject drop as they came to a somewhat dusty tunnel. "It's just through this crawlspace."

"Crawlspace?" Jessie looked nervous. She always hated going into small, dark places.

The rag-doll patted her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, it's not that far."

True to her word, the walk only lasted a couple minutes. But even still, Jessie was breathing heavily when they reached the end. Hopefully that walk would be much more comfortable with Buzz and his glowing suit near her.

"Here it is," Dolly said, waving her hands about the room.

It was rather small, but only because some dusty boxes occupied most of the space.

"They're Christmas decorations," The doll answered after reading Jessie's confused look. "The Anderson's used to come up here and get them each year, but lately they've been buying new stuff. So, I guess they forgot where they put these."

Jessie sneezed.

"Huh," Dolly said, pursing her lips. "A toy allergic to dust. There's a new one." She waved it off. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will still be fine. It's the most secluded place in the house, so..."

Jessie nodded, sneezing again. "It's great. Thank you."

The rag-doll grinned. "So, shall I go get your knight in glowing armor for you?"

"No!" Jessie practically blurted. "I-I'd rather tell him myself, if you don't mind."

Dolly smiled again. "Of course. Have fun!" Then she zipped out of the room. The cowgirl barely had a chance to wave goodbye when the other doll suddenly peeked in again. "Also, one more thing - though the Christmas ornaments don't really talk much, they do tend to listen in on..stuff."

Jessie blinked her eyes in surprise.

"Just kidding," She laughed, then paused. "They don't talk at all."

* * *

**A/N**: She's kidding, of course! ..Or is she? ;P Anyway, I had planned on making this a two-shot, but what I have written so far is pretty lame. Bascially, it just covers Jessie telling Buzz about the crawlspace, attempting to lead him there, and then a bunch of cuteness ensues, but I personally think the story works better as a stand alone OneShot. But you let me know if you think it should be continued. I'll keep you updated and, as always, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Okay, so I've been working on this chapter for a while, trying to write out a good scene for when Jessie and Buzz are _alone_, but the more I wrote, the more cheesy/awkward it got, so I ended up just keeping it simple. I hope you all like what I managed to come up with, though. After all, sometimes things are better left unsaid. Gives the imagination more to work with. ;D

Also, apology in advance for the mega corny ending. And thanks again for reading!

* * *

About an hour later, after Jessie had tried her best to clean up the crawlspace Dolly had led her to, the cowgirl stepped back into Bonnie's room. She immediately spotted Buzz in the far end of the room, working on Totoro's cardboard spaceship.

She breathed in and attempted to muster enough confidence to walk up to him, which was hard considering he practically shot her down the last time she suggested what she was about to suggest now.

As soon as she was within earshot of the space ranger, she cleared her throat. "Hey, B-Buzz?"

He turned, smiled. "Yes, Jessie?"

Judging by his expression, he obviously completely forgot what they had just discussed just a little while ago. "I wanted to ask you something."

Her tone caused Buzz to immediately stop what he was doing and focus all of his attention on her. "What is it?"

"What we talked about earlier," Jessie started, rubbing the tip of her boot against the floor. "I think I found a solution to our problem."

As the words sunk in, the space ranger's concerned expression began to fade. "Jessie, I already told you, we can't-"

"Dolly helped me find a place where we can be alone," She interrupted.

"You told _Dolly_ about this?"

"She overheard," Jessie said. "She just wanted to help."

"We don't need anybody's help, Jess."

"You said if we had a certain place and time to be alone, we could-"

"I never said that!"

It wasn't until Buzz's last sentence echoed across the quiet room that they noticed their 'private' conversation wasn't so private after all, as all the other toys were hanging on their every word. The space toy blinked, and immediately grabbed Jessie's hand and led her under the bed.

They were silent for a moment, before the cowgirl spoke up. "Why don't you want to be alone with me, Buzz?" She asked, her head down.

"What?"

"You said we'll never have a chance to be alone," Jessie mumbled. "And when I finally find a place for us _to_ be alone, you won't come with me.

"Why?" She insisted, raising her head. "Does the thought of being alone with me..repel you or something?"

"What?" Buzz's eyes went wide. "N-no, of course not."

"What is it, then?"

"I don't know."

The cowgirl raised an eyebrow, impatiently waiting for an explanation.

"I guess it just...scares me." He admitted, deflating. "The thought of being alone with you scares me."

Jessie paused. "I.._scare_ you?" She reached for her braid, nervously.

"No," Buzz grabbed her hands before she could start tugging at her hair. "Not you, Jess. Just the idea of being alone with you." He sighed. "It scares me."

"Why?" Her voice was barely audible.

"I'm afraid I might..do something wrong," He answered, cautiously. "And I don't want to ruin what we have by doing something stupid." He paused, lowering his head. "I don't want to lose you."

Jessie couldn't help smiling through the silence that followed.

"Oh, Buzz," She said, rubbing her thumb against the back of Buzz's hand. "Nothing you ever do or say will ever make me leave."

He swallowed a random lump in his throat. "Really?"

"Really," She smiled again. "Face it, you're stuck with me for life."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He leaned close to her then, pausing when their lips were just inches away from each other. He laughed uncomfortably, but before he had a chance to break the space between them, Jessie spoke up.

"Wait!" She said, practically scaring the spacesuit right off Buzz. She giggled. "Sorry, I just thought if we're going to...well, maybe you can check out the place I was telling you about?"

Buzz wanted to say no. Despite his recent conversation with Jessie, he knew he was still terrified of the idea. But he knew this was important to her, and tossing all his insecurities aside, he gave his head one quick nod.

Jessie's face lit up. "Great, follow me!" She grabbed his hand and ran out from under the bed.

But just as they were about to exit Bonnie's bedroom, Mr. Potatohead's voice halted them. "Hey, Buzz! Me and the guys were about to start a round of Poker. Care to join us?"

The space ranger turned around, his face immediately growing red. "No, n-not right now. I was actually about to...uhm...Well, me and Jessie already...I mean..."

"We're a bit busy right now, Potatohead," Jessie finished, smiling. "Maybe later."

The toy spud's eyes went from each of the two toys. If he knew anything, he didn't let on. "Eh, whatever."

* * *

A half hour or so later, the couple was lost somewhere in the Anderson's house, down a hallway of some sort that neither of them had seen before. Jessie had led her and Buzz around in circles a dozen times, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember where the crawlspace was.

She bit her lip nervously, trying to recall the turns Dolly had made upon showing her the spot, or which turns she had made to get back to the room, but it just made her head hurt. She fell to the floor, holding her palms against her temples.

"Uhm, Jessie?" Buzz spoke up after a moment, clearing his throat. "I-I don't mean to interrupt, but...you do know where you're going, right?"

She just shook her head, refusing to look up at him.

The space toy sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her back. "Hey, it's no big deal."

Jessie shook her head again, choking back a quiet sob. This is just the kind of thing she should have seen coming. Something else that would spoil any time she could ever have alone with Buzz. With her luck, any minute now, he would suggest that they...

"We can always try again some other time," Buzz said then, interrupting her thoughts.

Jessie's head shot up then, sudden fury glowing in her eyes. "I just knew you were gonna say that!" She exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Buzz.

He held up his hands, defensively. "Jess, I didn't mean anything by it. It's just...maybe it'd be better if we..." He trailed off, watching her crumble at his words. She sunk to the ground again, drawing her knees up to her chest.

He sighed, crawling his way over towards her. Standing on his knees in front of her, Buzz placed his finger under her chin, pulling her face up to look at him. "Jessie, there is nothing I'd rather do than be alone with you."

She sniffed, blinking light tears from her eyes. "Really?"

"Of course," Buzz admitted. "But when we do..have our first time...alone, I want it to special, you know?"

"Why can't it be special now?"

"Well, for one, we haven't even found that place of yours _to_ be alone."

"We're alone now," Jessie pointed out, gesturing towards the abandoned hallway they happened upon.

Buzz's eyes going wide as if he just realized it.

She grinned at his uncertainty, but kissed him before he had a chance to fully grow into it. And the cowgirl practically melted when she felt Buzz kiss back with just as much fervor as she brought to the action.

As soon as they broke apart for air, Buzz leaned over her, pressing her up against the wall she was sitting against, his mouth covering her's once again.

Jessie giggled through the kiss. "Not too scared now, are we, space ranger?"

His cheeks turned pink as he shook his head sheepishly. And it was true. Kissing Jessie now, alone, was one of the most least frightening things he'd ever done. Being with her was as easy as breathing. Nothing made more sense.

He still wasn't sure how comfortable he was with expressing his emotions with other toys around, but when he was alone with Jessie, nothing could be more simple or more perfect.

When Buzz had come down from his thoughts, he realized sometime between then and now, Jessie had pinned him down, her body hovering over his.

He could feel everything. Every inch of her cottoned body molding into his plastic one, as she showered light kisses across his jaw.

Buzz could feel his face growing hot, just under her lips. Okay, so maybe it was only easy for him to _kiss_ Jessie. Everything else was going way beyond his level of nervousness.

The cowgirl could feel Buzz's body tense from under her as her hands explored his chest-plate. She lifted her head slightly, her breath uneven. "Are you scared now?"

He gulped back a lump in his throat. "N-no."

"It's okay," She admitted. "I'm a little scared, too."

They both sat there for a moment, their light breathing hovering through the quietly hallway. Jessie absently traced her fingers around the red button on Buzz's chest.

"T-that doesn't mean we have to stop, though, right?"

Jessie's broke out in a wide grin. "Oh, Buzz!" She jumped on him then and pressed her lips hard against his in a chaste kiss.

Whether it was the surprise from the jump, her arms accidentally pushing up against his chest, or Jessie's kiss itself, neither of them are sure. But as soon as her lips found Buzz's, his wings popped out, startling the couple apart.

Jessie giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

This time Buzz initiated the kiss, rubbing his thumb against her cheek. "I love you, too, Jess."

"I hope you're still up for what we were about to do," Jessie grinned, nodding her head towards his now opened wings.

Buzz blushed furiously, but forced himself to speak. "Bring it on, cowgirl."

* * *

Hours later, when the couple had woken up in each other's arms and finally found their way back to Bonnie's room, Jessie and Buzz gave each other one last kiss before taking separate ways.

Dolly noticed them right away and met up with Jessie at the doorway. "Hey, cowgirl."

"Hi, Dolly," She said, her gaze still following Buzz from across the room.

"So, how'd it go?" The rag-doll insisted. "Did he like the spot?"

"I wouldn't know," Jessie admitted. "We got lost and never found it."

"Oh," Dolly's smile disappeared. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," She said, returning the smile Buzz gave her from across the room. "What we found was much better."


End file.
